


Carelessness and Recklessness

by pinchess07



Series: Take Care of My Fragile Little Heart [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Graves Lives, Happy Ending, Hippogriffs, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, POV Newt Scamander, POV Original Percival Graves, Surprise Ending, accidents at work, all the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: Percival knows that danger is inherent in both of their professions. Percival has his scars and Newt's got his. They've both gotten hurt before in the field. What bothers him most is that... that Newt got hurt because of Percival's mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riszang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riszang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Friend in Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625985) by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame). 



> Not Beta'ed.
> 
> Now has an awesome Chinese translation by the wonderful gray523 here: http://xuan0928.lofter.com/post/1d06bf03_10535df4

A pained screech pierces the air, and before Percival can stop him, Newt is already up and moving toward the direction of the screech. Percival drops a few choice words under his breath, swiftly moving to follow, but a blaze of blue in his peripheral vision redirects his attention.

Within moments, Percival and the rest of the Auror force are swarmed by the members of the smuggling ring, coming from inside the warehouse complex that they were hiding in.

_ Must have missed one of the alarm charms! _

The plan was to ambush them, but Percival knows just how well plans hold up in reality, so he wasn't expecting everything to go perfectly. 

_ Everything is fine. _

"Bombarda!" he shouts, aiming his wand at the ceiling above one particularly ugly man. The man dives out of the way in time, more's the pity.

_ Except... Newt... _

"Protego!"

Percival flinches as a bright flare of orange flames  _ nearly _ singes him, if not for Tina's hastily thrown Shield Charm.

"Sir! Newt's fine, he knows what he's doing, but you  _ won't _ be if you keep spacing out!" she shouts, casting a Stupefy against the one who nearly barbecued Percival. The guy doesn't have time to dodge or shield, and Tina's Stunner hits him on his chest. He drops with a heavy thud to the floor.

_ Am I that easy to read? ...Nevermind. I need to focus! _

He turns back to their opponents with renewed vigor.

The fight lasts nearly twenty minutes, but it feels longer than that. Percival can barely keep his face impassive, worrying for Newt like he is. 

He feels like he's going out of his mind with worry. They haven't heard any more animal screeches, so he really hopes Newt is fine, but...

Logically, he knows Newt can take care of himself. He regularly goes around the world rescuing all kinds of magical creatures. This isn't even the first time they've worked together, but it is the first time that Newt had left his side.

It's the first time that Newt has gone on ahead. Without backup. Without  _ Percival _ .

They go through the warehouse, checking each room as they go. Percival's anxiety ratchets up with every room Newt  _ isn't _ in, because of course, he has to be in the last room they check.  _ Of course. _

"Newt!" He cries, slamming the door open so hard that the door hits the wall and almost hits Percival as it ricochets back. 

The shrill piercing screech is much worse this time, given the shorter distance between Percival and the hippogriff. Percival watches in horror as the hippogriff rears back, its bandaged wings arching up high, and raises its front claws in front of it in instinctual defense against a perceived danger.

Newt has his back to Percival, calmly standing in front of the hippogriff. He turns when he hears Percival's shout.

"Newt, look out!" Percival cries, stepping forward, forgetting that he could cast a Shield Charm in his panic. It's the worst thing he could have done, ignoring the hippogriff's warning. The hippogriff attacks--

It gouges Newt's chest with its claws, and Percival wishes he could look away, but there's so much blood, soaking the front of Newt's ruined coat and shirt underneath-- a blood-splattered but alive Pickett clinging on one shred of the torn coat fabric, gesturing in distress at Newt--

Incredibly, Newt does not cry out in pain. He inhales loudly, and turns back to the hippogriff, meeting its eyes fearlessly, as if it hadn't just given him a serious injury. He does not step back, like Percival expected him to. And when he speaks, he speaks to Percival.

"Percival. Please leave."

Percival stares at him in disbelief. "You want  _ me _ \--"

" _ Please. Leave, _ " Newt repeats, voice hard, brooking no argument. He asked nicely, ever the polite British man, but it was an order.

_ You're hurt and bleeding _ and  _ I'm sorry _ and  _ I don't want to leave you _ gets stuck in Percival's throat. Newt doesn't turn back to look at him, all his attention on the hippogriff. 

"You startled her badly. Even if you bow now, she won't bow back, won't accept your presence. You need to leave for now," Newt whispers softly. Percival turns on his heel and all but sprints out of the room. He closes the door carefully with a shaking hand. 

Once outside, he rubs his hand over his face. He glances around, noting that his Aurors were following standard procedure and searching the whole place thoroughly.

"Goldstein!"

"Sir," Tina answers, abandoning the papers she had been skimming and walking towards him.

"How's your first aid?"

"Up to par, you know that, Sir. We all heard the second screech. Did something happen?" she asks curiously. He nods at the room he just came from.

"Newt had an accident. Knock on the door softly, be careful not to startle the hippogriff. Make eye contact, bow, wait for it to bow back before you straighten up. Assist Newt in any way you can, but more importantly, please patch him up and bring him to a healer as soon as possible," Percival states seriously. Tina nods in acceptance, not uttering a word about the fact that she already knew how to behave around a hippogriff.

Percival takes a deep breath and turns to direct the rest of the team through the clean up.

\--

Newt rubs his scarred chest gingerly as he thinks of his destination. He's crouching on a Muggle building's fire exit, hiding from the healer who wanted to keep him in the hospital for the night.

He's fine, just a bit sore. Normally he'd apparate home-- and he still can't believe he can call the Graves estate as his home now-- but... his mind involuntarily flashes to Percival, who's no doubt in his office, inflicting his temper on his paperwork.

There's no doubt in Newt's mind that Percival is angry with him. After all, Newt had ignored the plan and just barged in recklessly, like a Gryffindor. He doesn't want to aggravate Percival more with his presence.

Maybe he could spend the night at Tina's? No, no... He'll be imposing. Tina's tired from the earlier mission, and she'd already helped him get to the healers. He has bothered her enough for the day.

He glances at the darkening sky. Jacob should be closing up his bakery. Maybe if Newt volunteers to help, Jacob wouldn't mind letting him stay over. Mind made up, he turns on the spot, aiming for the dark alley right nearest Jacob's bakery.

Just as he guessed, the sign on the door claims that the bakery is closed for the day, but Jacob can still be seen inside, wiping down the place alone. Newt knows Jacob doesn't like delegating the task of closing the shop, and that's why none of Jacob's assistants are currently present.

Will Jacob even appreciate Newt's offer to help? Newt can clean the place up faster with magic, but maybe it would offend him?

Newt shakes his head vigorously.  _ Jacob's not that kind of guy. _

He inhales deeply, fortifying himself as he pushes the bakery door and steps inside.

"Need some help?" he asks. Jacob hurriedly turns, a big, welcoming smile blooming on his face the moment he hears Newt's voice.

"Newt, hey!" Jacob exclaims. He drops the rag he's holding. "I was hoping you'd drop by. I've got a new batch to show you."

Newt follows him to the back of the bakery. Jacob pulls out a tray from the oven, and on the tray, there are--

"I think I've--Newt? Newt! You-- here, sit down, sit!" Jacob cries, all but pushing him to a stool in the corner. Newt can't take his eyes off the hippogriff-shaped bread that Jacob had pulled out of the oven. "You're white as a sheet! I didn't mess up the hippogriffs that badly, did I?"

He understands that Jacob is only trying to lighten the mood, but in that moment nothing could have made Newt smile, let alone laugh. What are the odds of Jacob's latest experiment coinciding with the hippogriff-related incident earlier?  

He feels Jacob clap a hand on his shoulder. Newt lets the warmth ground him. "Sorry. It's just... It's been a long day."

"Hey, no, that's fine. Are you okay? Do you need some coffee, or hot cocoa maybe? Water?" Jacob asks, squeezing his shoulder lightly. Newt shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't want to worry you," Newt replies, bowing his head to avoid meeting Jacob's eyes. Jacob, however, is not Newt's best friend for nothing.

"Hey, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me, don't you? If you want to, that is. You look like you have something on your mind."

"I made a mistake," Newt sighs. He hesitantly relays the events of the earlier mission, and how it all went wrong. 

"Hang on! Jesus, Newt, you were injured?" Jacob interrupts incredulously. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I've been seen to by the healers. The gashes on my chest are healed," Newt states. Jacob eyes him suspiciously, but lets it go. Jacob's been exposed to enough of the wizarding world to know that rapidly healing someone was possible.

"If you say so. And what happened after that?"

"I went here," Newt sighs. 

Jacob pauses for a minute, just taking in Newt's current state of being. Newt fidgets in his seat, uncomfortable with the prolonged scrutiny. "You still look a bit green around the gills, honestly."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. If I eat or drink anything, I'm liable to throw it up," Newt admits. "It's not because I got injured. I'm just... anxious."

"Anxious about going home to Percy?" Jacob asks and watches Newt hunch his shoulders as he hits the nail on the head.

"Percival is still at the office. He always stays late when something happens," Newt mutters. "I... I didn't want to make him angrier with me, so I thought I'd ask you if I could stay here for the night."

"Oh, Newt, you know you're welcome to stay here anytime," Jacob agrees. "But you wanna hear what I think?"

Newt raises his eyes from the floor and meets Jacob's gaze at last.

"I think he'll only be a little bit angry. It's more likely that he's worried about you, and I think he'll only worry more if he comes home and you're not there," Jacob continues. Newt swallows against a painfully dry throat. "Just like how I was worried when you said you got injured. It's probably worse for Percy since he was actually there to see it happen."

"I didn't mean to worry anyone," Newt whispers. 

"It's what friends do, Newt. And Percy's your significant other. Of course we'll worry about you," Jacob explains. Newt drops his gaze again.

"Until when?" Newt croaks out, his hands clutching his knees tightly.

"What?"

"Until when are we friends, Jacob? Until when will Percival be..." Newt falters at the thought. "How long do I have before you're tired of me? I told you before, I annoy people. To me, it's unbelievable that you're still friends with me, after all the trouble I brought."

"You don't really think that, do you?" 

This time, Newt meets Jacob's gaze when he answers plainly. "Not always, but I'm thinking it now."

Jacob wastes no time in pulling Newt in for a tight hug. "You remember how I asked you why you kept me around, about three years ago? You said you liked me, and you said I was your friend. It works the other way around as well, Newt. You kept me around even when I was just an ordinary No-Maj. After my memory was wiped away, the first things I remembered weren't about Queenie. It was about you."

"Me? Why me?" Newt asks, breathing in the scent of pastries that clung to his friend at any time of day.

"Because you're wonderful, of course," Jacob huffs, restraining himself from singing more of Newt's praises because he knows Newt would bolt if he does. He'd love to get the opportunity to deck the person who'd killed Newt's ability to take compliments. "And troublesome. I slowly remembered the creatures right after that. I only remembered Queenie about a week later, when a stray thought entered my mind about strudel. But my point is, I like you. And you're my best friend, Newt. I won't stop being your friend just because you give me gray hair."

He feels Newt take several slow, deep breaths. After a moment of hesitation, he continues speaking, deciding to push his luck, because Queenie and Percy hadn't been the most discreet of people for the last few weeks. "I'm sure Percy feels the same as I do, Newt. He won't stop loving you because of something like this. I can't tell you much, but he and Queenie are planning something. It's a surprise for you, that much I'm sure about."

Newt leans back, prompting Jacob to let go. His complexion is much improved, and the sickly pale shade is gone. There's even a small smile on his lips when he speaks.

"Thank you, Jacob. And why tell me, if it's a surprise? Won't Queenie get angry at you?"

"Between you and me, I think Queenie's just been pestering Percy to actually go through with it for the better part of a month. I don't know what it is, but it must be something big. Let me know when Percy finally tells you about it, alright?"

Newt chuckles softly. "Okay."

"Great. Now, tell me more about what happened to the hippogriff. I can't remember if you said it's already inside your case or not," Jacob says, picking up one of his hippogriff bread and turning it this way and that to examine the shape closely.

"It'll be released to my custody in a week, but it's somewhere in MACUSA for now," Newt replies, then gestures to the hippogriff head. "You should make the beak part pointier, like an eagle's."

\--

He stays until eleven. He apparates home, and Dougal greets him on the porch. Newt doesn't hesitate to give the demiguise a hug, feeling much happier after talking with Jacob. He goes about the estate and tends to his creatures, making sure they were all set for the night. He even manages to convince Pickett to sleep in an actual tree, because like all of the creatures in Newt's long term care, Pickett knows that the estate is safe for them and for Newt as well. Safer than Newt's case, even, because for all of Newt's skill with Undetectable Expansion Charms, he's not a wardmaster. The wards on the case can't compare to the protection of the wards of the Graves estate. 

Pickett concedes that Newt doesn't need his presence for the rest of the night. At ten minutes to twelve, he heads to the bedroom, Dougal's small hand tucked in his.

He sees Percival's black and white robe just as he sheds his coat. His gaze darts over to the drawer where Percival keeps his shirts. Surely Percival won't mind if Newt borrows one?

He chooses one of the old and worn shirts. It's soft and comfortable from numerous washings over the years. There's some sort of text printed on it, but it's so faded that Newt has no idea what it says.

"What do you think, Dougal?"

Dougal blinks at him. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Newt mutters to himself, and snags Percival's robe on his way out to the porch. Dougal settles beside him. Newt conjures a comb, deciding to pass the time by grooming his demiguise. 

\--

Percival stays in his office until the alarm he'd set hours before chimes midnight loudly. In truth, he hasn't finished any of the paperwork he's supposed to do. He can't concentrate on any of it long enough-- the memory of Newt getting hurt keeps playing back in his mind in repeat.

He stares at the only personal belonging he has on his office: an oak-framed picture of him and Newt. It was taken by Queenie at a birthday party for someone-- Percival can't remember who, just that the party was held at the office. 

What he does remember is Newt rambling about sphinxes. He remembers sitting as close to Newt as possible without being indecent. He remembers being unable to look away from Newt, his face alight with happiness, his hands gesturing in the air as he recounts how he'd had a riddle marathon with the sphinx he'd once met.

He doesn't remember being caught on camera, and neither does Newt. Even now, in the framed picture, neither of them looks away from the other, both of them radiating happiness and contentment, ignoring the rest of the world. 

He sighs, mind drifting back to the present.

He knows Newt's gone home by now. Tina had made sure he was seen to by the healers, so Percival  _ knows _ Newt is fine.

He knows that danger is inherent in both of their professions. Percival has his scars and Newt's got his. They've both gotten hurt before in the field. What bothers him most is that... that Newt got hurt because of Percival's mistake.

What's worse is that he knows Newt would forgive him, once he apologizes for it. Because Newt is that kind of person. Percival doesn't deserve him, not really. No matter how much Queenie reassures him that Newt adores him, maybe even loves him more than his precious babies. No matter how much she insists that everything will work out fine between Newt and Percival, just like it worked out for her and Jacob, who is now known as an open secret in MACUSA-- and as long as his pastries stay delicious, he's got nothing to worry about.

Percival tries really hard to believe her words, but now, Percival's gone and gotten Newt injured. It seems like a bad omen.

He hesitates at the gate of the Graves estate, the first time in a long time he's done so. The memories of Grindelwald seem like an eternity ago, and he only has the occasional nightmare about it now, unlike before.

Before Newt.

"Ah!" He yelps, snatching his hand back from the gate. A mooncalf-- Catherine, upon closer inspection-- had licked his hand, stretching her neck from her position on the other side of the gate.

He chuckles fondly, and finally enters his own property. "I was being stupid, you're right, Catherine," he says, rubbing her head as she walks beside him. Her eyelids drop low over her huge eyes, and she makes a low trilling sound in contentment.

He stops in his tracks as he lays eyes on Newt, who's sitting on the front porch with Dougal sitting beside him. He approaches slowly, gaze going over Newt from head to toe, reassuring himself that Newt really is fine. He can't help but notice that Newt is wearing an old shirt that belongs to Percival, the shirt that Percival normally uses for sleeping. He's also wearing one of Percival's robes, the black and white one that Percival had worn this morning.

The idea of sitting next to Newt makes Percival's stomach turn, so he kneels before him instead, uncaring of the hard ground beneath his knees.

"Newt..." he whispers. "I'm so sorry. You didn't have to wait up, I didn't mean to--"

"You did," Newt interrupts. "It's what you do. You stay at work when something goes wrong. I knew you would do it this time as well. Don't worry, I wasn't waiting that long. I only went out a few minutes ago."

Percival bows his head. "I'm really sorry, Newt. For earlier. I  _ wasn't _ thinking. I didn't mean to startle the hippogriff. I was only... I was worried about you because you ran off. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Percival usually doesn't mind Newt's silence, but this time, it feels ominous. He sighs.

_ If he doesn't forgive me, I deserve it. _

"I panicked when I heard her cry out," Newt admits after a few more minutes of silence. "I know I didn't follow the plan, but I couldn't help it. Percival... if you can forgive me for that, then I'll forgive you for startling the hippogriff."

Percival looks up to Newt's pleading eyes. "Oh, Newt..." he breathes out, reaching out tentatively. Newt grabs his hand and pulls him into a tight hug.

"I didn't mean to worry you so much," Newt whispers, his breath warm on Percival's ear. "I'm fine now, just some new scars."

"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters," Percival replies hoarsely. "You're weird and wonderful and you drive me out of my mind and  _ I love you. _ I've never been that worried about anyone else in my whole life, and even the time when you had to take out one of the nundu's teeth didn't worry me as much.  _ Mercy Lewis, _ Newt. I was trying to keep you safe and you got hurt instead, because of me. I'm sorry. I know I can't always keep you by my side, and Queenie's been telling me to stop thinking I don't deserve you, because I'm scared that there's someone out there who'll be so much better for you."

Percival pulls back from the hug, reaching up to cradle Newt's cheeks with his hands. "But I want to. I want to keep you-- if not safe, then at least by my side-- for as long as you'd stay. I'd like to marry you, Newt Scamander. If you'll let me."

Percival snaps his mouth shut with a click, anxiety suddenly flooding him. Newt's mouth hangs open in shock and his eyes are huge and round, making a good imitation of Catherine's eyes. He stops breathing, and inhales loudly after a few seconds, but stays speechless.

Anxiety turns into dread in Percival's chest. Right. Newt's always been a flight risk, though he does come back. Just like how Percival stays in the office when something's wrong, Newt tends to disappear for some time whenever he does something he thinks Percival wouldn't like, under the guise of rescuing some creatures. Just because he hasn't done it for a while doesn't mean he's not gonna do it again. 

_ He might even stay away for good this time. _

"Shit, no, forget what I said, I didn't say anything," Percival pleads desperately. "Newt? Forget it, okay?"

"Why would you worry about me taking out Maureen's fang? It was perfectly safe!" Newt cries, blinking.

Blinking back  _ tears _ , Percival notes in horror.

"Newt--"

"Do you mean it or not?" Newt demands fiercely, eyes searching Percival's. "Because I want to say yes, but you're telling me to forget it, and I don't want to, Percival!"

"Of course I mean it! You're the best thing that happened to me!" Percival chokes out. Newt's tears start to fall, but he's got a smile slowly spreading through his lips.

"Then yes. I'll marry you, of course I will!" Newt declares, wiping his tears. Percival blinks in amazement, hardly able to believe what he's hearing.

"You... will? You mean it? You won't run away?" Percival hears himself ask shakily. Newt reaches out for him, hugging him tightly once more.

"I might. But I promise I'll come back, always," Newt says firmly. Percival kisses the skin beneath his ear tenderly, and revels on the hand that Newt runs through his hair.

"I actually have a ring in my pocket,"  Percival murmurs.

"Oh? And you just happened to be carrying it today?" Newt teases as Percival reaches for the velvet box. Percival smiles sheepishly.

"Queenie might have been urging me to get a grip and ask you for nearly a month now," he admits, handing the box over to Newt. It's a simple gold band, but it is goblin forged and enchanted so that only Newt can take it off. There's no chance of the niffler snatching it away.

Newt slips it on and hums. "Maynard--"

"--Won't be able to take it off you, don't worry," Percival confirms out loud. Newt grants him a radiant smile, and Percival thinks,  _ I'm gonna see that smile for the rest of my life. _

Newt spreads his hand to show off the ring to Dougal and Catherine, who'd been watching them this whole time. Dougal just stares at it, not at all inclined to behave like Maynard in any given situation, while Catherine licks it, ever curious of how things taste.

Newt giggles, and Percival follows suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this started out as Graves POV angst because Newt got hurt, as requested by riszang. But I recently read flightinflame's fic A Friend in Need, and I got the craving for Newt & Jacob friendship and cuddling, so I added something in. 
> 
> As of posting this, the first fic of the series, Take Care of My Fragile Little Heart has gotten 869 kudos, 200 bookmarks, 6820 hits and 97 comments. I am mindblown. Thank you so much, everyone!
> 
> And lastly, I'd love to know what you think about this fic in the comments. :)


End file.
